ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Ginga S - The Opening Force - Parodized
Hey guys! Hoshino here! This is a special parody version of Ginga S episode 1 I made in celebration of finally being able to watch the season! I recommend reading this while watching a RAW version of the actual episode, ;D DISCLAIMER: This is not placed in the 101 continuity, it's just a parody of Ginga S. Yucatan, Mexico Hikaru: Wow, it's really Mexico, totally! -*writing letter* Dear Mizzy, I'm currently traveling to Japan's greatest green screens, following the path of a cliche energetic Toku actor. To be the most cliche toku protagonist is my new goal! -*shaking accurs* Hikaru: *falls down a cliff* OW OW OW OW *hitting every rock possible* OW! *hits the ground* I should probably be dea-Ooh! Shiny! Crystal: *sparkles* Hikaru: It's so pretty... I want to touch it... My... Precious...! -*sequence of Victory and Shou occurs* Hikaru: Wow! *falls over* Ooh... what a trip... Ginga Spark: *starts glowing* Hikaru: What... I thought I sold this at that Flea Market... Ginga Spark: *still glowing* Hikaru: Are you trying to tell me something Ginga? Ginga: YEAH! Stop trying to lose me!!! Opening! Somewhere in Japan -*scenes of Zero One walking around* Zero One: Stop! *poses* Pose! -*looks over construction* Zero One: This is Zero One, I have found some lame construction site. Exceller: Great! Let's play our game now! Zero One: Yeah yeah. -*Shaking occurs* Construction Crew: Whats going on!? Underground Shepardon: Rargh! Crystals: *going up through the ground* Underground Queen: OH no! Our preciouses! Shou: Did someone ask for a dashing young man? Queen: Shou! It's our Preciouses. Precioses are leaving us. Please, bring back out Preciouses. I'm granting you this mission... Punish the one who is taking our Preciouses from the land, and do it fabulously. Shou: *nods* Queen: This was ordered from the latest toy catalogue, the Victory Lancer. Use it, and advertise the toyline. Shou: I swear I'll use it wisely, I won't tarnish the name of our investors. Queen: *holds up hand* *magical images start floating around Shou* Shou: What the? Queen: I'm granting you knowledge of the surface world. Queen: Promise me one thing, never use the internet... Ever. Shou: I promise. Back at the Construction site Crystals: *rising above ground* Car: *drives in* Gouki: *gets out* Everyone, get ready to get down! Arisa: We're the UPG, the Upbeat Party Guys. Gouki: Wait... this ain't no Party! Arisa: That's one pretty crystal... what is it? Hikaru: *wanders into the scene* Oooh! Just like the thing from Mehico! Gouki and Arisa: Huh? Hikaru: Oh, sorry, Mexico. Arisa: You know about these crys-Wait, you went to Mexico? Hikaru: *dorkishly smiles* Arisa: Hey! Our toys are telling us something! Shepardon: *appears* Rargh! Hikaru: Ooh look, a kaiju. Shepardon: *approaches Crystal* Gouki: *starts evacuating workers* Get out of here! Push and shove, people! Push and shove! Arisa: Commander, we took a wrong turn and a kaiju is attacking! Commander: Finally... all of that training pays off. UPG, Commence Attack! Gouki and Arisa: *readies guns* Got i- Gouki: Wait, what? We're an attack team? Arisa: Whoodathunkit? Gouki: Well that explains why we carry around guns! *starts shooting* Shepardon: AHM ANGRY!! Hikaru: *takes out powerless Ginga Spark* Ginga, why won't you talk to me? Ginga Spark: You sold me at a flea market. Hikaru: *sees car* Oooh! Arisa: Hey that's my car! Gouki: What the? Hikaru: Hey kaiju! *drives away* Shepardon: Ooooh... Pretty... Commander: *watching the battle through monitors, while drinking tea* Man, I just remembered how much I hate tea. Hikaru: *driving the car past explosions* EXTREME!!! Shepardon: AHMA FIRIN' MAH LAZER!!! Hikaru: Woooh, fast car! *drives around Shepardon's feet, causing it to lose balance* Shepardon: Uh oh... *falls into a mountain* Oooh that smarts! Hikaru: *stops car and gets out* LOSER!!! Gouki: No, you're a loser! Arisa: You stole our car! Hikaru: Hey, those are some pretty fab outfits. Gouki: Of course. Arisa: Yeah, we're the Upbeat Party Guys. Shepardon: *gets back up* You think I can't take a hit!? Gouki: *readying* Oh no he di'an't! Arisa: Nuh'uh Gouki and Arisa: *start firing guns* Shepardon: Nova Blast!!! Everyone: *gets hit away* Shepardon: *turns to see the Crystal being absorbed into a portal in the sky* Nooo! Precious is lost! Shou: *runs in* Our Precious... Hikaru: *recognizes Shou from his vision* Shou: Shepardon, come back! -*Shepardon used Dig!* Zero One: *crystal finished disapearing* Transport Complete Shou: *sees Zero One* Hey, that looks conspicuous! Hikaru: *gets up* Hey, I wanna see too! Gouki: *still groveling in pain* No, why don't you? Just leave us here... We're fi- *coughs* Fine... just fine! Commander: *through intercom* Just who was that mysterious man? Arisa: He seemed to have an interesting fashion sense. Commander: Arisa, locate that boy. Arisa: But he's not fab enough! Commander: He is very fab. UPG Base Scientist: Commander, I finished analyzing the fab particles from the crystals. Commander: Ah, good. Just how fab are they? Scientist: Very fab. And by following the fab particles, I have found that every emergence of these crystals around the world is connected. Commander: I see. Scientist: In fact, these fab particles tell us that they've been around for tens of thousands of years. Commander: Tens of thousands? Is the Earth that old? Scientist: How should I know? I'm just a scientist. Oh also, that kaiju? Yeah, I think he was a good guy. Commander: *sips awful tea* Meanwhile Hikaru: *looking around* Just where did he go?* Shou: *walks up from behind* Guess who! Hikaru: Cousin Souichi? Shou: I'm not your cousin. Hikaru: You said guess. Shou: *stomach starts growling* Hikaru: *takes out food* Take this! Shou: Ew, what is this? Hikaru: It's a cookie bar Shou: Then why does it have my symbol on it? Hikaru: Dude, just eat it. Don't you know about advertising? Shou: What of it? Hikaru: It's how we make out money! In this world of Toku, we advertise everything. Models of the Ultras, Monsters, the weapons, the jets. So eventually, we were bound to start advertising the snackfood in show too. Shou: Shows what'chu know! What of us, we don't like advertising our stuff. *sees Ginga Spark* Gah, you are advertising. *EARTHQUAKE!* Zero One: *teleporting another Crystal* Shou: *runs off* Hikaru: Wow, dude! Arisa: Commander, more of those fab crystals have shown up. Commander: Too much fab... Elsewhere Shou: *finds Zero One* So you're the one stealing our Preciouses. Zero One: *summons up Chiburoids* Chiburoids, I choose you! Shou: Recycled Alien Foot Soldiers? Oh, I hate these guys! *starts beating 'em up* Chiburoid: HAVE MERCY! Hikaru: *walks in* Hey, weren't there eight guys here? I only saw you fighting two of them. Zero One: Dodge!!! *shoot energy blast* Shu: Ow my arm, even-though-the-blast-never-hit-it! Shepardon: I'm back, Darksparkers! Shou: Shepardon, I didn't tell you to co- Sherpardon: I DON'T GIVE A SPARK! HYAH, MAH LAZER!!! Shou: Man you're one angry guy. Zero One: *pulls out Red King(EX)* Hikaru: Hah, a monkey! Shou: It's a gorilla, you moron. Zero One: Go Red King, I choose you! Red King(EX): Hi I'm Red King, And I'm ANGRY! Hikaru: Wow, bro. Red King(EX): Sherpardon, you think you're all that, but get ready to face me, a total firewall of STONE AND FIRE!!! Shepardon: Isn't that what a firewall is? Red King(EX): Shut up, I didn't ask for your opinion! Shepardon: Oh like your own to talk. Imma bite ya! Red King(EX): *making monkey noises* Oooh Oooh Oooh Oooh! BODY SLAM! FACE SMASH! LEFT FACE SMASH! Shepardon: You hit me in the head! -*kaiju slapfight* Zero One: Red King, use Eruption! Red King(EX): Argh! *hits the ground, and laza starts spewing* Shepardon: Ow, ooh, hot hot! How's that lava so close to the surface?! *falls down* Oh the grounds so soft and cool... Shou: Oh no! *pulls out Victory Lancer* Hikaru: Wait... Shou: Like you said: "In this world of Toku, we advertise everything. Models of the Ultras, Monsters, the weapons, the jets." Hikaru: Right. Shou: However, I just do it cause it's cool! *activates Lancer* -*enters sequence* Shou: *grabs Spark Doll* Sparkles!!! Lancer: Ultralive, Ultraman Victory(Victory, Victory) Shou: *becomes Victory and rises up* SPARKLES! Victory: *lands* Hikaru: So shiny...! Victory: *poses* *Ichiya like voice* Wah...! Zero One: It's...! Victory: I am Ultraman Bigtree! Hikaru: He's an Ultraman also! Underground Old Guy: He pronounced the name wrong. UPG Base Commander: So fabulous! Back at the Battleground Shou(inside Victory): Come at me, bro! Victory: *poses, and dashes* Oooh, they're playing my theme! I like that! *fabulously kicking Red King* Not enough for you? How bout this! *more punching* *throws Red King back* Red King(EX): *regains himself* Hey, come over here. I just wanna give you a hug. *throws a punch around Victory* Victory: Victory Dodge! *dodges* Victory Punches! Hikaru: Amazing! Victory: Shepardon, return! -*UPG car drives up to Hikaru* Arisa: You again? Gouki: Stay out of our way! Arisa: *checks toy* This isn't good, we're too close to a populated area. Commander: Evacuated everything within a two kilometer radius! Arisa: Got it. Hikaru: Wait, you can talk through that lousy toy? Gouki: Got it! Gouki and Arisa: *start shooting at Red King* Victory: Nerds, I got this! *kicks Red King down, causing rubble to be thrown at Gouki and Arisa* -*crystal is finished being teleported* Crystal: Bye bye everyone! Shou: No!!! Victory: *totally pwns Red King* Hikaru: *gets hit around by the fighting, and drops the Ginga Spark* No, the spark! *grabs it* Ginga, aren't I meant to do something cool? I'm being totes showed up right now by that guy in a pirate hat! I can't let that happen! Lend me your power! Ginga Spark: *flashes* Yeah, okay. Hikaru: You came back! *stands up* *activates Ginga Spark* Ginga Spark: Ultralive! Ultraman Ginga! Hikaru: *turns into Ginga* Ginga: Here let me get that for you, *picks up rubble off of Gouki and Arisa* Gouki: WHAT?! Ginga: *faces Red King* Commander: That's that urban legend from down south! Scientist: Correct, his name is Ultraman Ginga. Hikaru(inside of Ginga): Glad you came back, Ginga! Now then, it's time to show that guy up! Ginga: *battle poses* Victory: *sees Ginga* Ginga: *jumps up and flies by mountains and mountains to reach Red King* Man, when did we get so far away? *crashes into Red King* I'm taking you for a RIDE!!! Red King(EX): OH MY TAIL, THAT BURNS! Victory: Oh, look at the big surface Ultra with his big surface moves. Peh. Ginga: *starts jamming Red King in the stomach* Red King(EX): OW! OW! OW! Come on! *starts gurgling* Oh great, lunch is coming back up! *Ginga hits him in the stomach a few more times* Wait, I don't remember eating carrots. *hits his head downwards* BLARGH!!!! Arisa: Did that kaiju just throw up? Ginga: *kicks Red King in the gut again* Red King(EX): Enough with the stomach, okay!? Zero One: Red King, use Eruption again! Red King(EX): RARGH! *hits ground again, once again releasing waves of magma* Ginga: I got moves too! Electro! *gems turn yellow* Hikaru: Kienzan!!! Kienzan: *blocks Eruption* Hikaru: It's super-effective!!! Red King(EX): *gets hit by nock-back* OW! Ginga: *charges for Ginga Shot* HYPERBEAM!!! Red King(EX): *gets hit* Oh sure, just shoot it in my stomach why dontcha! *starts blowing up* Oh man, this is the worst stomach pain ye-*blows up* Ginga: *turns around and posses* Gouki: Fabulous! Arisa: Not bad! (Exploded)Red King(EX): *reforms into a Sparkdoll* Zero One: *retreats safely* Ginga: *reaches out to grab the Sparkdoll* Victory: Hey dude! Ginga: Wuh? Victory: Think fast! *kicks an energy blast at him* Ginga: *sees the energy blast coming* Ooh shiny! *the blast just misses him* Wah! *rolls for cover* Victory: *takes the Sparkdoll* Shou(inside Victory): *uses the Sparkdoll* Victory Lancer: Ultrans! EX RED KING-KNUCKLE! Victory: *gets ugly Red King arm* Oh gawsh what is this? IT'S ON FIRE, OW THIS HURTS SO MUCH!!! Hikaru(inside Ginga): Then why did you attack me for it? Victory: I guess I'll have to make the best of it! ERUPTION! *hits ground and eruption accurs* CLIFFHANGER!!! NEXTIME: What will happen next? Will Ginga survive? Will Hikaru and Shou become bestest of friends? Will Victory fix his arm? And most imporantly, will Shou say "Victory" right?! I don't know. Category:HoshinoKaabi Category:Fan Episodes